


Are they dating ?

by Resident_NEET



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hastily written at 4 am, Kinda Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_NEET/pseuds/Resident_NEET
Summary: Is SaayaTae dating? Kasumi, Arisa, and Rimi are about to find out





	Are they dating ?

“Saaya and Tae are dating!” Kasumi said in between her bites, getting the attention of both Rimi and Arisa.

“What are you on about?” Arisa replied while she wiped bits of rice from Kasumi’s face.

“Look!” She pointed at the two, currently snuggling under a tree while feeding each other. 

The three of them looked blankly with varying degrees of curiosity. They had always been close to each other that’s for sure. With Tae’s natural airheadedness she lacks any common sense of personal space so she would always get close to the others. Lately, though she and Saaya had been closer, too close.

“Should we go ask them?” Rimi asked putting her coronets to the side. 

Kasumi put her fingers on her chin and closed her eyes, thinking of a new headache for Arisa to handle. A light bulb popped up and she grabbed both Rimi and Arisa into a huddle. 

“Okay! So here’s what we’re gonna do!”

-

“Saaya-chan, O-Tae-chan, do you want to come hang out at Arisa’s place after school? She has a new cookie recipe she wants to try baking,” Rimi asked the snuggly duo.

The two looked at each other for a moment before nodding at the same time, “Sure thing Rimi we’d love to go.” Saaya said in her usual gentle tone. 

After giving the two of them a smile Rimi left them alone and went back to Kasumi and Arisa, who are currently fighting over a piece of egg roll. When the two of them noticed Rimi back she gave a thumbs up and the two of them knew that the plan was in motion. 

Kasumi’s plan to get to the bottom of the SaayaTae mystery is to use the ‘Honey’ method she found somewhere from the depths of the internet. Arisa genuinely regrets introducing Kasumi to the internet and memes. 

Instead of the usual ‘Hey what do bees make?’ Kasumi wanted Saaya to say honey while they were baking cookies, at Arisa’s house, unplanned. Arisa let out another sigh and resigned herself to just go along with whatever Kasumi is up to. Not only because she’s used to it by now, but she’s also curious whether the two of them are dating or not, a win-win situation.

-

After a quick trip to gather the ingredients needed for the cookie, the five of them are now in Arisa’s kitchen. Kasumi and Rimi are off talking in the dining room, not being allowed into the kitchen because one, Kasumi and Tae in the kitchen would mean disaster and two because Rimi likes to snack on cookie dough.

Tae is off preparing the tray while Arisa is mixing the ingredients with Saaya reading the ingredients. It’s almost time. She signaled Kasumi and Rimi to come see and she got to work.

“Saaya what’s the last thing I have to put in the mix?” 

“Hmmm, let’s see, it’s-” She squinted her eyes at the poorly written note. “Uh, Honey?” 

The three of them looked over to Tae, anticipating a reaction. Nothing. She didn’t even perk her ears when Saaya said it. Disappointed they let out a long sigh before continuing onto whatever they were doing.

“It is honey, ahaha who wrote this,” she laughed and she scanned the room for honey. She found it sitting on the countertop next to Tae, “Oh, darling can you pass me the honey,” 

“Sure, here you go dearie,” Tae handed the honey to Saaya, fingers lingering for a little longer on Saaya’s as they share a smile. And they kissed.

Arisa dropped her mix, Kasumi spilled her tea and Rimi choked on coronets. Saaya and Tae noticed the commotion and Saaya blushed because she just realized she wasn’t alone with Tae.

After furiously coughing, cleaning the floor and wiping tea stains, the three of them blitzed the couple and asked them a flurry of questions. Saaya needed to manage both calming three of her friends down and making sure that Tae doesn’t spill any unnecessary information to their friends. 

“So yeah, I even call her Mo-”

Without warning, Saaya grabbed Rimi’s coronet from her hand and stuffed it into Tae’s mouth. “Okay, let’s end the questions there! Everyone back to their stations!" 

They finished making the cookies and it tasted of sweet honey with a hint of embarrassment and leaking gay pet names.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this quick one UwU


End file.
